warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Spottedleaf Had Lived...
Spottedleaf jumped onto Clawface's back, trying to hold him down and bite his neck. The rogue tom hissed and rolled onto his back, smashing the she-cat under him. Spottedleaf gasped, as she saw that Clawface was now standing over her, claws unsheathed. "ThunderClan will be nothing without their medicine cat!" Clawface rasped, lifted his paw higher. "That's why I've got to kill you, beautiful. Brokenstar will be proud of me for killing you. Since you're so weak, it'll be like stealing prey from a-" The rogue was interrupted by a screech coming from behind him. He turned around to see a flaming-ginger tom coming at him. "Firepaw!" Spottedleaf mewed, relieved. Firepaw tackled Clawface and pinned him. The rogue tried to get free, but he couldn't. At last, Firepaw gave him a killing bite to the neck. Clawface's body convulsed and he reached for Firepaw. He slashed the apprentice's muzzle before he went limp, the determined and fierce light in his eyes fading. Firepaw gave a yowl of triumph and backed off of the dead rogue's body. Spottedleaf ran to Firepaw, pushing her muzzle into his fur. Firepaw drank in her familiar scent, glad he had come in time to rescue her. "Oh Firepaw, thank you so much." Spottedleaf murmured. "If not for you... I'd be dead." "Spottedleaf, I love you. I would never let anything happen to you." Firepaw said, gazing at the medicine cat. "I'd do anything for you." Spottedleaf didn't look surprised; she looked pleased. "I love you, too, Firepaw. Be my mate." she smiled warmly at him. Though at first, Firepaw had looked as if he were going to say yes, but he thought again and shook his head. "Though I love you, my dear Spottedleaf, I can't be your mate." he sighed. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked upset. "Why not?" she asked, her amber eyes glowing. "I just came to this clan, and I need to prove my loyalty to everyone." Firepaw explained. "I know that medicine cats can't have mates; it's against the warrior code. We'd both get in trouble..." "But nobody has to know, Firepaw." Spottedleaf mewed, pressing her side against his. "We can be together without anyone suspecting anything." Firepaw's fur bristled. "You want me to lie to Graypaw and Bluestar!?" Spottedleaf looked away. "You said you love me, and that you'd do anything for me!" she looked hurt. "I guess that's not true..." she began to walk away. "Spottedleaf, wait!" Firepaw called. The medicine cat looked back, her expression unreadable. "I really do love you, so... I'll be your mate." Firepaw said, making the she-cat brighten. "But only... if you run away with me." Spottedleaf's eyes widened momentarily, but then her expression became normal. She smiled, stepping back over to Firepaw. "Of course I will, Firepaw." Spottedleaf purred. "But first, let's give you a warrior name." Firepaw beamed. "Sure," he nodded, sitting down. Gazing up at Silverpelt, Spottedleaf spoke the words of a warrior ceremony. "I, Spottedleaf, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He's trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you for Bluestar, as warriors in their turn." Spottedleaf left out the part about being loyal to the warrior code, since she was a medicine cat running off with an apprentice to be his mate. "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength." Fireheart grinned, licking Spottedleaf's shoulder. Spottedleaf purred and licked his face. She murmured into his ear, "Fireheart, stay with me forever. I love you." "I love you, too, Spottedleaf. I'll always remain by your side." Fireheart purred. "Now let's get going." Spottedleaf urged, padding through some ferns and brambles to get out of ThunderClan's camp. Fireheart smiled and followed his new mate. "Of course, my dear." he chuckled. Sandpaw was sitting in front of the medicine cat's den. She was listening to the whole conversation. Sandpaw sighed and padded away, looking for Dustpaw. The whole time, one thought was running through her mind. "Firepaw... or Fireheart as he probably prefers, ran away. He ran away... with Spottedleaf. If he didn't see Spottedleaf and Clawface fighting, she would be dead, and he wouldn't have a mate. Fireheart, why did you have to leave? I-I love you just as much as Spottedleaf does; no, I love you more than she does. But you probably hate me because I teased you. You probably think I'm happy with Dustpaw, and that I want him, but that's not true. Well who am I kidding? You never would've thought the same of me..." Sandpaw sighed once more and looked for Dustpaw longer, but instead ran into Graypaw. "Hey Sandpaw, where's Firepaw?" Graypaw asked. "Bluestar said she's giving us our warrior ceremony now." Sandpaw looked back at the empty medicine cat's den. "It's a long story, Graypaw..." she murmured.